


The Debt

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: non consensual triggering of pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Hot Streak awakens to find himself powerless after his fight with Ebon on the ship over the last canister of Meta gas.





	The Debt

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was originally meant to be the first in a series but I never got around to write it. Uploading here for completions.

The Debt.

He opened his eyes and felt like throwing up he was laying in a white room. “Let me help you up,” a female voice said and he looked up to see a black haired woman with chalk white skin and yellow eyes and an eye shooting out light in a pyramid tattooed on her forehead. It looked kind of like the funky pyramid on the back of dollar bills. “Don’t worry your alright now the Director is waiting for you.”

She put her hand on his bare shoulder and helped him up and into a loose fitting robe. “Follow me Hotstreak.” She walked out of the room and he found himself following out of reflex. The last thing he remembered was fighting with Ebon over the cannister of bang baby gas. He was shocked to see a very human ebon sitting there glaring at him in a seat near an empty desk. He tried to torch him but realized he was human too. “Don’t worry as I’ve already told Ebon the Director will fix you both when the time is right.”

She then addressed them both. “Do you both remember your recent fusion into an abomination and near death at the hands of Static and his side kick Gear?”

“I don’t know what your talking about lady, last thing I remember is this fool trying to take what was mine,” Ebon said standing up. “I don’t even need my powers to teach him a lesson.” He prepared himself to beat the shit out Ebon when suddenly pain exploded inside him and he collapses screaming. He could vaguely tell that Ebon had as well.

“That is enough Mistress Grace,” A deep male voice said and the pain stopped. He looked over at the desk to see a blurry green figure now sitting behind it. “I’ll give you a few moments to let the pain she caused you fade away.”

As the pain faded and he could breath again he saw Ebon standing up and taking a swing at the woman who dodged him easily. “Boys if Pain won’t teach to comply how about pleasure.” Insantly all pain was gone and he was rock hard and cumming all down his leg. The groans coming from Ebon implied the same thing was happening to him. “Sorry Director about the mess I’ll have someone from maintenance clean up your office when we are done.”

“If the two you are ready to listen I will begin,” the green skinned bald man she called the director said. “Our organization has spent a great deal of time and effort into restoring the two of you and preparing to give the cured Bang Babies back their powers.” He had the same tattoo on his forehead as the woman.

“Why would you do that,” Ebon said speaking up. “Why would care about a bunch of cured bang babies.” He didn’t really care why the guy cared he just wanted to get out of here that woman scared him.

“Like yourself Mr. Ebon our organization believes Meta humans are the future and the meta gas is the key to building that future.” He said shaking his head. “We cannot sit by and watch as hundreds of our kind are reduced to lesser beings without at least attempting to fix it.” The man said staring at them intensely. “However, in order to successfully carry out our plans we need three things that the two of you shall provide in exchange for our returning you to normal.” As he said that the woman walked forward and out of a small spray can gassed him in the faced with a purple gas.

He felt his power kick back on as his body heated up and he saw Ebon melting back into a puddle of shadow. “Just a warning Boys my power still affects you even if you are a meta human again,” The woman said as a warning as she walked back to sit on the desk. “Now the first thing we need from you is for you to capture Static’s little side kick Gear and bring him to us alive and as undamaged as possible.” She smiled at them darkly. “If you succeed at that then I’ll tell you the second thing and if you manage to collect the third and final thing I’ll remove our link and you’ll never feel pain or pleasure from me again.” He glanced over at Ebon he hated him but they’d have to work together for now.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
